Silent Hill The Prophecy
by KimiXRai-alwaysandforverer
Summary: 3 people find themselves trapped in Silent Hills hospital,they discover their not excately normal any longer and that they all know each other,they were suffering amnesia but memorys seeps back,theis so much to face,so many creatures can they survive
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill, The Prophecy (note story is a fan fiction)

Scott:

I looked around the building, it's monotonous grey walls with shimmering crimson splatters, I was unsure how I had come to be here, it was similar to a hospital but I knew it was for scientific use, the rooms were like hospital wards in some places, but the surgery rooms seemed intimidating and not like what would be in a normal hospital, several hour ago I had awoken, I had sat up in the bed the taught toned muscles of my body hurting, the bed sheet was white and starched painfully tight around me I reached a hand down curling my fingers over the top of the crisp and cool sheets tugging them away, deep purple bruises showed up on my chest, I realised that's why it hurt so much, from my waist down was covered with jeans, getting up a searched the large room, the tiled floor was painfully cold against my bare feet, all I could find were some trainers, I pulled the first one on, the warmth comforting, then as I pulled on the second but something was in it, tugging the object out I saw it was a Uzi, I found a second one near my bed, I couldn't find a top so felt glad I was a male, I looked in the mirror my black hair was tussled, shrugging I had stepped out in to the hall they were just as drab as the room I'd been in moments ago and the crimson was more vivid and their was a lot more of it, I touched it blood I realised backing away, I made my way through the labyrinth of halls, my heart beat so loud I could hear its erythematic drumming in my ears, their were strange creatures about, I could some how sense I was in the town of Silent Hill, how do I know that name I wondered and who exactly am i. Well now I had travelled a long corridor and could hear a strange sounding music play (Silent Hill 2 music box) I followed it and gasped in utter surprise, their was this girl standing in a white ankle length flowing nightdress, she was twirling to the music as if spell bound, with each twirl the night dress twisted up a little then back down again, I had seen her from a distance at first but now her eyes which had seem hazel in fact were not hazel well they were kind of except the green was a greyish green colour, my mind screamed why is she so familiar and im sure her eyes are usually hazel, I shook my head pressing back more in to the shadows her pale completion concerned me, as she twirled a little faster I saw a tag on her neck,

"Oh god they must be experimenting on her, trying to turn her to a creature and failing"

I say softly not meaning to (and how do i know that), the music fades slowly when suddenly a creature appears the girls eyes snap shut and immediately open again she screams and dashes past my unseen presence and disappears in to the darkness, I jump out blasting my twin Uzi's in to the creatures gut, after I stamp on it snuffing its life out I realise the girls tag has fallen by me I read it, the name Kylie jumps out at me, so familiar yet so alien, I run to where I have seen her go and shout out

"wait come back I can help, im trying to leave im sure you are too,".

Too late she was gone. I walk cautiously along another hall and stop at a room where I hear someone talking


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to get out I have to I imagined someone telling me to wait im the only one left"

the female voice says, I try to open the door it's heavy and a little rusted at the frame, a metal door in a place like this makes it more suspicious, I press my shoulder against it and put my full weight in to it as I push hard, the door creaks slowly open, I leave a gap small enough for me to fit through, when I get in there the girl is sitting on a small sofa with cracked black leather, her head snaps up and she looks at me

"W Wh who are you, don't hurt me like the others im w warning you"

The way her voice brakes as she speaks to me makes me feel concerned for her

"Hey its ok I won't hurt you, to be honest I don't know who I am, I don't remember anything, what makes you think I will hurt you"

I ask as softly as possible.

"So your not another scientist, I guess that's clear by your clothes, oh sorry if that seemed offensive, I guess they must be experimenting on you to, I thought you'd hurt me like the other humans that were here until…., well its just the scientists hurt me they experimented on me, they couldn't turn me in to one of those…….things, so they got mad hurt me more, then those creatures slaughtered them, they thought I was dead already, left me alone to search for other human victims, im glad you're here at least im not alone now, your so familiar, but I don't know why,"

She says she had not tried to hide the emotions in her voice; they were strong with fear and pain. I sat next to her placing my hand on her right shoulder

"Hey it's ok"

I soothe. She gives a small yelp of pain and winces before pulling away.

"Oh im really sorry I shouldn't have"

I say guilt creeping in to my voice; she turns to me looking apologetic and replies

"It's nothing personal that just a very tender area they hurt me there as well".

I become relived at the fact it is not me she fears, but for some reason anger surges through me like I feel I should protect this girl, I must know her some how, I muse to my self. She begins to relax at my presence and calm down, I realise im right as the grey of her eyes becomes a rich green, I look at the rest of her,

"I don't mean to be rude but you never used to be that under weight before and your hair was longer"

I say, she looks a little alarmed…..


	3. Chapter 3

"How how did you know?"

She half demands.

"I really have no Idea but im sure I know you, and you seem to know me, maybe we are friends."

I explain. She relaxes again and seems satisfied with my answer and just nod's. A thunderous bang resounds, it makes Kylie jump with fright and hide her face against my chest, her body trembles with dread and her heart beats so fast I can fell it against my body.

"It's ok relax, your safe now it was just a storm"

I soothe. I wrap my arms protectively around her, it seems so familiar to do so, a flash back plays in my mind im talking to Kylie, and she's saying I'll always be her best friend. I cant resist the temptation so see why my touching her shoulder made her react so badly, I lift my hand rubbing the shoulder gently, it feels swollen and tender under my hand. She sits back up and thanks me for helping her calm down again, the brightness returning to her eyes and her heart rate becoming normal again, she rests her head against the sofas arm and amazingly manages to fall asleep. I wonder how she is able to sleep, I mean she is distressed shocked, pained, and not to mention half frozen like I am, the room is so cold that when she breaths in her sleep or I breath, the breath comes out in clouds of condensed air. I manage to drift off, later im woken up, I realise why as I look at kylie she's still asleep screaming and kicking out like she's being held down, I nightmare I decide, she opens her eyes and sits up her breathing fast like she's just ran a marathon, I can actually hear her heart this time its beating so loud and fast, she's shaking uncontrollably, I hold her to me again, the rapid ness of her breath and heart rate sent a adrenaline induced shot of fear and concern for her through me, I am terrified her heart will burst or fail because it cant cope with the fast pace, I also worry she's breathing so fast her body won't be able to take in enough oxygen and give enough carbon dioxide back out causing her to suffocate. I turn her to look at me, her eyes a firmly closed, but she opens them looking at me with such terror it almost kills me,

"Kylie Kylie calm down, come on its ok im not here to hurt you and no one else will, you're safe now"

I say. Her breath rapidly stabilises as does her heartbeat, the quickness takes me by surprise but I have come to realise already she's a surprising girl, I guess I shouldn't really call her a girl I mean she is the same age as me which is 20, she a young woman not a girl. We both remain awake the rest of the night, and eat tinned food that we find in a cupboard, luckily the scientists had only died the week before, so we still had some electricity and running useable water, for days we remained hidden safe in the room eating plenty to regain the weight we had lost. After a week Kylie is her usual naturally slim self and I think

"There's the girl I remember"

Then I wonder where the thought came from but I dismiss it. By the 7th day Kylie seems more cheerful, she seems to remember the odd snatch of things about who she is, then later that night remembers my name and our best friends name, as she reminds me of my name (Scott), all my memories flood back, all feelings everything, as do Kylies, but it brings back painful memories the most, I cant hold back my upset anymore and it shows, Kylie hugs me,

"it's not fair we are best friends that are so unhappy it hurts, I hate you being unhappy I know you feel the same about my hate of it, why the hell cant we be excepted why, oh who am I kidding they are so jealous because of how we are well more how you are your perfect"

I say.

"Hey you're more perfect"

She says, for along time we just hug each other like the worlds going to end and both cry wanting out lives friends and loved ones back. Later I blink and look around the desolate room, the darkness makes me feel closed in, and then I light a candle, I see Kylies gone she's in the small on-suite bathroom, go in she has her back to me with her nightdress at her waist, her hand is reaching behind her to rub a pain killing cream in to her back, I look at her back to see how bad she's hurt I want to know and I want to kill who did it if their not dead already, and my god the damage is bad, deep purple bruises cover nearly every inch of skin and she's also covered in deep gouges which bleed as her fingers brush them, she winces the pain seems agonising, I feel dizzy sick, what sick Bastard could hurt my friend like this, I put a hand on her shoulder

"Hey Kylie I need to get you to hospital"

I say, she pulls up the night dress rapidly, screaming she says

d-don't touch me, I don't want any one touching me especially my shoulders, not any more, not after those Bastards did this"

Im really taken back by this, she never used to be this way the wounds and I mean the emotional wounds must be deep


	4. Chapter 4

"Kylie what have they done to you, you were never so afraid"

She turns away again so fast I hear the scars on her back re-split and a crimson patch begins to soak her nightdress, she rushes back to the other room. She tries to open a cabinet that I never noticed before, it wont open as it's rusted shut, in a temper she gives it a kick that could break a bone or two, the door pushes in the slings back out and opens, she snatches out a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt and pulls the jeans on then turning her back to me again she pulls the t-shirt on. Then suddenly a familiar scream from outside the room pierces the air like an assassin's knife. Kylies head snaps up, and rushes to the door unbolting it and running out before I can even say stop!. I rush out behind her; I see the person screaming was Kerry she's cornered by a creature.

"Get the fuck away from her you scummy waste of a life"

Kylie snarls in a vicious manner, the creature obeys her which I find odd but she does not seem to notice, the creature turns back to Kerry when Kylie says no more.

"You fucker i warned you"

she snarls, her whole body starts to shimmer and waver, her teeth sink in her head growing back like a large cats teeth, her body covers with thick, black fur her nails become claws, eyes slant to cats eyes the hues becoming amber. Jesus crist! I know her school team was panther but I didn't know she was one. She growls and lunges at the creature, using her long cat creature tail to move Kerry to safety, she bears down on the creature reducing it to pieces in seconds before me and Kerry's very eyes. She changes back the scars on her back badly opened and bleeding.

"Of damn I feel weird"

She says sinking to her knees, she shakes her head looking annoyed at her self then virtually throws her self on to her feet; she flexes her neck and shoulders ignoring the deluge of blood pouring from her wounds. She walks towards us and sees the moonlight on my chest through the hallway window, I gulp knowing she's bound to see the bruises, and as soon as she does she almost screeches as she says

"What the hell have those god damned Bastards done to you Scott"

She runs her hands over the bruises as if trying to make then stop hurting, her fingers tickle making me squirm, but I hide it so as not to aggravate her more.

"That's the only thing I still can't remember"

I reply quietly. Kylie nods in understanding but her furious glower does not fade.

"I swear I'll make them all pay………by any means necessary and painful"

She snaps guiding me and Kerryanne in to the room.

"Ok Kerry let me know what wounds you have and while I see to them you can explain how you got them and how you came to be here"

She says her voice softening a lot. Kerry looks thoughtful for a moment then begins her long reply.

"Right ok as you both know I had to go away for a couple of months to Spain because of my job, and on the way home the planes were delayed all night, so I didn't get one until the next morning, it took a while to get home here to America because we had to take it easy due to uhm….. weather conditions, well once home I noticed you were both gone, I knew you would have left me a note so I wondered why you didn't, then the lady next door popped in because she saw I was home, she said you had gone missing the day after I went away and Scott had went to find you, she said she had not seen you since, the police would not listen when she phoned them, they said you two had probably run off somewhere to get away for a while, even though our neighbour explained all your stuff was still at home they still ignored her and did not come to check the place, well after that I saw the Silent hill brochures and the piece of paper that Scott had written possible places on that you had been taken to, Silent hill was also on the paper so I thought I would chance it, on they way a freak fog rolled in from no where so I had to stop for the night then I woke up and got in to the town but a sudden fierce snow storm started I had to go very slow but finally saw this place I thought it seemed suspicious so I tried here first, the only way in was a crumbling air shaft so I crawled cautiously through it and because it was in such bad condition, it crumbled as I crawled through, I cut my self a lot on the weak rusty metal support beams, when I got out I saw that thing and jumped back in fright hitting the wall quite hard that was the last straw for the shaft and it caved in, so I had no way to escape, I screamed and before I knew it you were rushing out."

Kylie listen silently to every word then nods.

"Ok we need to get those cuts washed and cleaned then im going to put so anti-bacterial lotion on them".

She says as she grabs a clean cloth and soaks it in cold water, she washes Kerry's cuts, then fixes cotton compresses soak in anti-bacteria cream on to the wound with medical tape. She then walks over to the cabinet she had earlier opened and pulled out a tight top that was for a man, rummaging in the tiny freezer she pulls out a pack which looks about 1cm thick, she smiles; the pack contains a liquid that has turned very cold in the freezer.

"Ok I am going to attach this to the inside of that men's top"

She says she attaches the pack to the top and hands it to me too put on; I give her a bewildered look.

"The Ice pack will bring the swell of the bruises down, and then they will go away"

she explains, I pull the top down and shiver as the pack touches my bare skin, then satisfied me and Kerry are ok she sits down on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Scott how did you know I was here"

Kylie asks.

"Well I heard you scream as you came in the front door, I was in the shower by the time I came down you were gone, I saw the clues you left by throwing your bracelet over the part of your travel broachers that said 'go to Silent Hill'

I explain ( i'm shocked at the way meorys come back hitting hard and fast). Kylie smiles and says no more as she falls asleep. Later she wakes up and looks around dazed, Kerry is asleep and I am sitting on the floor still very much awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty, your hairs very ruffled looks like you've been doing something rude"

I tease, you see when I get over tired I'm awake ages and get very teasing towards others. Though I regret what I just said to her as I remember how much she hates her hair. I look up at her and can practically hear the blood rushing to her face in an embarrassed red hued blush. I mentally kick and curse my self.

"Sorry I didn't think"

I say, she looks to the floor then stands up grabbing a few cushions and a blanket she moves to the large desk in the room and drapes the blanket across it to form a tent she gets under adjusting the pillows and is obscured from view.

"Damn im an idiot"

I almost shout before closing my eyes forcing my self to keep them closed, soon a wave of unconscious takes over me and im fast asleep. Later I was woken by what sounded like singing I strained to listen

"Here I fall

And shall remain

In the town all fear

I came back again

Knew what was here

In this cursed town

Called silent hill"

(Authors note, this is not a song form Silent Hill I wrote it my self)

I am some how not surprised to see it's Kylie singing, though I can't help wondering what makes her think she can't sing she sounds fine to me. Then she shakes her head and just goes back to sleep, weird I can't help but thinking. I worry about her a lot lately, she's not herself. Well anyway enough side tracking, I look around at nothing in particular and long for a nice hot bath and something to soothe this pain, Stretching I stand up and wonder to the tine window in the room and look out, rain lashes against the Pane. The loud erythematic noise soothes me help's my mind wonder and imagines I am far away from this place. The noises lull's me to sleep, and I dream that I am home again safe and sound in the living room by the fire, talking to Kerry and Kylie, sipping drinks and laughing happily, without a care in the world. But the all that disappears and im am in the ward I woke up in, it's clean, and the scientists are there, I struggle, kick out, they hit me hard. One walk's over with a needle and moves it to my arm against the skin...


	6. Chapter 6

Kylie:

I have seen all that Scott has written in his diary so theirs nothing to explain. I don't know what is happening to me but I don't like turning in to a panther it's painful and why did the creature obey me I don't understand. I've just woken up, Im angry at Scott for that remark of his but oh well people don't mean these thing's when they are your friends. I feel so cold, even with my quilt wrapped around me. I wonder why some doors are looked, maybe theirs ammo in the room or clue's or something else, I don't know what but I will find out very soon. Everything is so quiet, I sense the creatures are still about yet I hear nothing, and the dark is not welcoming. I get up and walk slowly to a cupboard and rummage around inside I find a high powered torch and switch it on standing it up right. I sigh and sit in the centre of the floor, and reflect on the weird trances I go in to, I did not know about them until I saw it in Scott's journal.

Time is getting shorter I can tell, we have to get out of here, I've always thought of silent hill as a myth but it turns out to be real. I feel tired again so I am going to sleep. I slept terrible flash back's plagued my mind, men in white coats with large sharp needles filled with a blue substance , walk over to me they inject me and tell their fellow colleges to repeat the injection every hour and monitor my reaction to it, though it's I dream I can still feel the needle's the liquid going in and it hurts bad, wont go away, I wake up sweating and sob in to pillow Kerry comes over to see what's wrong and asks why im looking terrified, I lift the sleeve of my arm and she gasp's at the angry red plentiful needle marks. The pain came back throbbing and aching I cried and Scott woke up he came over to see Kerry hugging me in a protective caring way, w have a real sisterly bond. He gave me a puzzled look and my arm dropped down, he saw the marks and his face looked like a thunder storm.

Oh god i feel strange...whats happening...the scars their hurting, its worsethen before and whenit happens i have memory blank outs i guess scotts diary fills in what happens, the pain its too much my heads spinning their are so many voices so much torture too many flashbacks that arent happy...whats wrong with MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Scott: I sit bolt upright from my dream,well nightmare...what woke me...oh i remeber now, horrible terrified piercing screaming, oh god it was kylie... what was it she screamed... whats wrong with MEEEEEEEEEEEE, that was it...i hope shes ok, i'll check...

SHE'S GONE!. and SO'S KERRYANNE!


	7. Chapter 7

Kerry: o-k WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON HERE! Kylie just got up after screaming and wondered off and now shes standing in a ankle length flowing white nightdress, she was twirling as if spell bound, with each twirl the night dress twisted up a little then back down again, what the hell... and shit are those blood stains down the front... i'm closer now and yes its blood... and shes holding a large knife coated in blood...this is wrong, her eyes are...white,completely... no pupil or iris, so strange itsall strange...KYLIE... oh that was a BAD idea calling to her, her head snapped towards me...shes walking towards me in a fast shuddering way...so strange, body shuddering, legs and arms so stiff and serious, back impossibly straight...oh go backed in to a cornor what now...she's raising the knife.. no i cant look, i close my eye's, nothing happens...what... then.. KYLIE NO STOP IT STOP, WAKE UP, COME ON BACK TO US TO REALITY, huh who... oh its scott running over, grabbing kylie, not roughly, talking to her staring very seriously with concern and fear. That was all so horrible... and now shes stopped, the knife drops with a clatter...her eyes become normal, she still's...starts to cry softly...thats my blood on the knife they cut it out of me she whispers shaking, i realise the blood on the night dress is whats from her body,those scars she told me about...god thats horrible...i have to get us all out. For now we'll get Kylie back to our safe room, come on Scott i call...kylie's singing now, "i dont care enough for you to cry, heres a lullaby to close you eyes heres a lullaby to say good bye..."


End file.
